I Remember Exactly
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Doyle isn't the only one with a good memory


Disclaimer- You evil people, making me say this over and over again. Ok, ok, I don't own the characters in this story. (Wish I did though! Yum!)  
  
  
I remember exactly.  
  
7 years. It's been a few months, maybe a couple of days as well, but I'm not counting all that much anymore. The events of that day have slipped in to a box in my memory marked Dangerous'. Now, I don't think about that day for whatever reason. I think about the day the case was thrown in to doubt. In truth, that should be in the same box, but I can't stop thinking about it.  
  
Doyle. Raymond Doyle. There are people in here who are proud of the fact it took him to put them away. There are people in here who say it reflects on their abilities that Doyle was the one to catch them whereas other cops failed to come close.  
  
He didn't just come close to me, he got right under my skin. My flesh and blood to be more exact. He's not only put me away, he's put my daughter behind bars as well. At the same time, he lengthened my sentence. In one fell swoop, he managed to erase any chance I had of getting out of this place.  
  
My daughter, my Jill, actually fell for him, she told me so in one of her visits.  
He's so intent on making sure he really was right in arresting you, even at the risk of bucking opposition from higher up. He arrested you, he out you in this terrible place, I should hate him. But I don't.  
  
Oh Jill. She tried her best, but in the end, it wasn't good enough to fool Doyle. I've since been told that he had signed a new statement before he found the car and saw that damn gun holder. it was the one thing didn't count on, the car being in a show room somewhere.  
  
Jill didn't think of the car, I don't think she even remembered it. But Doyle did. Damn him. It was a good plan, one of the best. Better than the plan to kill Fitch. I shouldn't think of it. But I think it's only fitting to think of it now.  
  
It was a bloody hot summer, every one was in shirt sleeves, even the cops, as I have reason to know. There was only two of them sent to question me, obviously they weren't putting a whole lot of weight behind what Fitch had told them. But the fact that someone was telling them was enough. It took me all the rest of the day to find out who it was who had told them, and when I heard the name Fitch, I could have choked. I didn't think he had the nerve to be a grass.  
  
It wasn't smart going to see him in the pub, wasn't smart at all. But I wasn't worried, I knew I could handle the people in there. I pushed him around for a bit the left, after hurling a couple of insults as well. I wasn't all that surprised when Harry followed me out. The look on his face when pulled my gun on him was perfect. I knew he was small fry, and that expression proved it.  
  
Even before I walked in to Harry's bar I decided I wasn't going to do anything more than push Fitch around a bit. Just enough to scare him, I was never intending to hurt him. But that all changed later.  
  
He's at it again. He came in about half and hour ago and told them all about the run in you had with Harry and himself. The patrol men have been told to keep an eye out. Watch yourself.  
  
I saw red. I couldn't believe that the little worm would dare to go and talk to the police again, so soon after I had warned him what I was willing to do to him. So I decided to make good my threat. It was a stupid move, more pride than need. I shouldn't have done it. I knew at the time it was a stupid thing to do. Still, if my timing had been better, I would have gotten away with it.  
  
One shot. That's all it took. He didn't even see it coming, honestly thought he could talk his way out of it. Stupid. Me and him. How he thought he could persuade me he wasn't an informer I don't know. But I should have chosen a better time.  
  
As soon as I fired the gun, I realised the car that pulled up wasn't a lost traveller. How did I miss seeing the police sign on the top of the car? Those things aren't exactly discrete. But, however it happened I missed the sign and fired the gun, which did of course bring the coppers running.   
  
I thought there was only one of them, so I shot him too. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs and bolted down the fire escape. I saw the car in my rear view mirror, but then it turned off the main road and I thought I had lost him, that I was safe. I was wrong.  
  
As soon as I got out of my car I felt something launch in to me and throw me to the ground. I found my self looking up in to the face of a police man.  
  
Hayden you murdering bastard. Your busted!  
  
Oh God. If he knew already then it could only be the other officer who had been running to the room whilst I was running down the fire escape. I would never get him to believe that I hadn't killed Fitch or the other man, his partner I guess. But I was counting on being able to persuade the one's who questioned me.  
  
I got a phone call, telling me to go to Fitch's place. When I got there he was dead and so was the other guy. I heard someone running up the stairs and so I ran out.  
  
Everyone knew I'd had a bust up with Fitch, I figured it was a set up so I bolted.  
  
They didn't buy it, neither did the judge. Thirty years. I haven't done anything worthy of more than five years before now. I can't believe got caught so easily. I'd been skirting the law for years, never really got close, and then, with one shot, that was all gone.  
  
I honestly thought we were going to make it when Jill told me Doyle was doubting his arrest. She was so enthusiastic, seemed truly excited about getting me out, and at spending time with Doyle. Ray she called him, after the first few days, she was really taken. But he caught her, just as he caught me.  
  
I warned her, I told her time and time again not to underestimate him. But she was so happy at the prospect of seeing me out of jail, she didn't listen.  
  
Foolish child. Now she's here, in the same plight I am, and there's no one on the outside who will be willing to go to lengths to help her. Or me. We're stuck here for the duration. Both of us. I can't believe it.  
  
7 years. It's been a few months, maybe a couple of days as well, but I'm not counting all that much anymore. Maybe someday, I'll try to get out again, and next time, I'll be sure to do it right.  
  
  
  
Oh well, I'm back again. You didn't ask for it, probably because you haven't been reviewing, you bad, naughty people. Never mind, review this, nicely, and I'll let you off for not reviewing al the others.  
Although if you do feel like reviewing my other stories, I certainly wouldn't object.


End file.
